The Beard
by eles
Summary: Girl loves boy. Boy's parents think he's gay. Boy asks girl to be his fake girlfriend.   M for a pretty healthy dose of swearing and naughty times.


**AN: **

**This is just a completely random one shot that came into my mind. I've always found the fact that they call a gay man's fake girlfriend a beard rather and hilarious.**

**I don't foresee continuing this, but there may be a future take one day if I'm so inclined. **

**Check out my profile for links to outfits for this story! And as always, that's for reading!**

Beard: Any opposite sex escort taken to an event in an effort to give a homosexual person the appearance of being out on a date with a person of the opposite sex.

"So, wait, you want me to be your beard?" I never thought I would speak those words to Edward, of all people.

"Well, kinda, yeah," he answered bashfully.

"But you're not gay! You can't have a beard if you're not gay!" He had me majorly confused now.

"Well, my entire family is convinced that I'm gay-"

"Gee, I wonder why that is? Could it be the fact that you are obsessively cleanly? Or maybe the impeccable way you dress? Or the fact that you drink white wine and have no qualms about wearing pink? Or maybe that you have never brought a girlfriend home to meet your parents?" I couldn't help smirking at all the evidence that would make Edward seem gay to people that didn't know him like I did. Little did they know he had a different woman in his bed every weekend. I knew- because we were roommates and I generally had to make uncomfortable conversation with his conquests on Sunday morning over coffee and cereal. I wasn't cooking for those whores.

"Well, apparently, yes. So, Bella, will you be my fake girlfriend?" He had me- with his goddamned pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. If Edward wasn't my best friend and I wasn't madly in love with him, I would despise him.

"Fine! But do you really think this is going to work? I know we don't go home often, but your parents know we've never been together," _much to my chagrin_, I thought.

"Come on, Bella! Think about it, it's perfect. We already know everything there is to know about each other. I mean, we have been best friends for 8 years, we've lived together for 2," he continued to plead. Little did he know he really didn't need to beg. I would do anything this man asked of me. I was that hopeless.

"Edward, I said I would. Calm down. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to get our stories straight. How did we decide to start dating?" I asked, thoughtfully. I swear if it wasn't for me, his plan would go to shit.

"Hmm, well, we can always tell my parents we got drunk one night and fucked," he smirked.

"Well, aren't you romantic? I will not have your parents thinking I am like any of those whores you bring home with you. It has to be better than that. Besides, I'm not that kind of girl." I couldn't help but snicker. I'd been known to have a drunken one night stand or two in an attempt to drown my sorrows of unrequited love.

"Okay, um, how about this… hmmm, or…. No, that wouldn't work. Okay, I've got nothing."

"Wow, Edward. You really thought this through. I'm impressed. Okay, let's tell them we were sitting on the couch watching a movie, and suddenly you leaned over and kissed me." I obviously had a lot of ideas on this topic, based on my repeated daydreams. In fact, just last week we were watching a movie together on the couch I wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to him, with his arm around me, and make out like teenagers.

"Hmm, I guess that could work, but I think it should be that you kissed me."

"Why? Is it so hard to believe that you would be attracted to me enough to make the first move?" I couldn't help but yell at him. It was my defense mechanism to hide the fact that I wanted to cry. I took a few deep breaths in an effort to keep myself together.

"No, that's not what I meant at all. I just mean, well, my parents know I don't think of you as anything other than a friend, so they know I would never make the first move." And there it was, the worst word in the English language- _friend_. He doesn't think of me as anything more than just a friend. Why would he? I'm plain- brown hair and eyes, okay body, there is nothing even remotely remarkable about me. Not like the girls he usually brings home. No, they're all at least 5'8" tall with long blonde and fake tits. Never mind the fact that they look like fucking carrots because they spend too much time in the tanning bed. I guess their DD's make them noteworthy in his eyes. If I wasn't so madly in love with Edward, I would despise him for being such a shallow pig. But alas, he was wonderful. Kind, witty, intelligent, thoughtful, and sincere, with me, at least.

"Whatever," I snapped. "If I'm going to be your beard, we have to do this right. First things first, I have to call Charlie and let him know."

"What? Why? Why would we need to tell your dad?" Edward looked panicked at the thought of my police chief daughter thinking we were dating. It was bad enough that we lived together platonically, but the thought of us living together romantically would set Charlie over the edge. I couldn't help that I got a sick sense of enjoyment at the thought of Charlie threatening Edward with his service revolver.

"Because, Edward. Charlie and your parents are friends. They talk. It will help make it more realistic if I, the girl, go blabbing to her daddy about how happy she is. He of course, will mention something to your parents, and voila, reveal over." Damn, I am really good at this. I wonder if I could go into business as a professional beard. How much would you charge for something like that?

"Okay, fine, we'll tell Charlie. But before we head to Forks, I'm buying some body armor. What else?"

"Well, we need to set some ground rules for our physical relationship."

"What do you mean? What physical relationship?" Edward was starting to blush and sweat a little bit and I couldn't deny that I was enjoying this.

"If we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, your parents will expect a certain amount of touching and affection. We need to sit down and decide what we are comfortable with. Let's start with where we are already comfortable, okay?" Edward just nodded, looking a little green. Am I really that hideous that he can't even stand the thought of touching me? Fuck my life.

"Okay, so we already hug occasionally. I think that's fine. Um, holding hands? Are you okay with that?" Edward simply nodded again. "Kissing on the cheek?" Another nod. "Kissing on the lips?" I was kind of stretching here, I knew. I was not one for PDA by any means, especially in front of parents, but I had to take what I could get.

Edward didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the carpet. After what felt like forever, he looked out the window, avoiding my gaze. "You know what, let's just forget it. I don't care if my parents think I'm gay."

"Wow, Edward. Way to raise a girls self esteem. You'd rather be gay than even think about having to kiss me. Nice." I said before huffing and walking into my room, slamming the door.

I threw myself down on the bed and started to cry as quietly as I could into my pillow. It never got easier, being in love with your best friend, only for him not to return the feelings. But for him to be that repulsed by thinking of me in a romantic context made me want to die. Well, okay, not die, but maybe to get really fucking drunk and see how many guys I could get to ogle my tits. Perhaps not the best way to rebuild my self esteem, but you have to take what you can get, I guess.

A few minutes later there was a gentle knock on my door. I ignored it, but quickly tried to wipe my face of the tears. Edward never waited for an invitation before entering my room, so what would stop him now.

I felt the bed dip next to me and felt a hand stroking my hair. I could feel him lie down next to me, and smell him in the air.

"Bell, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that. I really appreciate you agreeing to help me, I just didn't think it would take so much conniving and planning. You shouldn't have to do that." I didn't say anything, I just sat laid there, facing away from him, staring blankly at the wall.

"Swan, you know I love you, right? And I can't even begin to tell you what it means to me that you'd be willing to do this for me. If you are sure you're okay with this, then I am too." He sounded truly remorseful, but Edward was so goddamned charming, it was sometimes hard to tell when he was just saying what you wanted to hear in order to avoid confrontation and get his way.

"Whatever, Edward. It's fine. I overreacted, it's just PMS. I'm in. I'll call Charlie tomorrow."

"That's really great, thanks, Bella." I felt him press a kiss to my hair before getting up and shutting my door behind him. I spent the next 20 minutes crying quietly into my pillow, bemoaning the situation I had just gotten myself into.

How the fuck was I supposed to "pretend" to be in love with Edward without him finding out that I really was? I could already tell this would inevitably ruin our friendship, but I guess that would have happened eventually anyone when the dam finally burst and I spewed my feelings for him.

After changing into my pajamas, I walked quietly over to my door to listen for signs of life in the apartment. I really didn't want to face Edward right now, but I needed food, and a nice strong drink. There was silence, so I assumed Edward was either in his room studying or had gone out for the night. Thank god, I really couldn't face him again tonight.

After zapping a frozen pizza in the microwave and eating it quickly, I walked over to the liquor cabinet, retrieving my old friend, Jack Daniels. With the bottle tucked under one arm and holding a highball glass in the other, I retreated back to my room for a night of wallowing and watching romantic comedies alone.

My obnoxiously loud alarm woke me up the next morning. I had a pounding headache, and smelled like Charlie Sheen's hamper. I stumbled out of bed, knocking my knee on the nightstand where a now-empty bottle of Jack wobbled, ready to tip over. I reached out to steady it and ended up knocking it clear across the room. Thank god for wall to wall carpeting or I would be cleaning up glass shards while nursing a hangover.

I lumbered out of my room, knocking my shoulder against the door frame while simultaneously scratching my stomach that was exposed between my tank top and sleep pants.

"Wow, Bells, looking foxy. I'm so lucky you're my girlfriend," Edward snarked, way too cheerful for this early in the morning.

Instead of responding, I just flipped him off and slammed the bathroom door behind me.

Hours later, I was finally finished with my day. I had taught 2 sections and attended my own classes. I was officially exhausted. Who would have thought that getting a Master's in Comparative Literature would be so tiring.

When I got home, I found a note from Edward on the kitchen island.

_B-_

_Don't forget to call Charlie._

_-E_

Wow, such a romantic, that one. And so appreciative of my efforts to help him.

I threw the note into the garbage and continued to glare at it for a few seconds before trudging off to my room and throwing my bag and coat onto my bed. I spent the next few minutes pacing my room, practicing my upcoming conversation with Charlie. Thank god it wasn't in person. He was, after all, a police officer, an expert at detecting liars and cheats. And I was a terrible liar. I always had been. I think it was my blush that gave me away.

Finally, after a deep breath, I dialed Charlie's number on my phone, and resumed my pacing while I listened to the ringing.

"Chief Swan."

"Dad, it's Bella."

"Bells! How are you doin'? I wasn't expecting to hear from you, it's only Thursday. Is everything okay?" Of course he would be surprised. I usually only called him on Sundays. Once a week, 4 pm, that was the routine, had been since my undergrad days.

"Dad, everything is fine, great, in fact!" Okay, I might need to tone down the fake enthusiasm or he'll see right through me.

"Oh yeah? That's good to hear…" Charlie sounded wary now. As well he should be. His only daughter was about to gush over her fake boyfriend.

"Yeah, it is. So, I have some news."

I heard a sharp intake of breath before Charlie responded, "Okay…." Obviously awaiting my "news".

"Um, well, Edward and I have decided to start dating," I may rushed through it and forgotten to breath while I awaited Charlie's response.

"Edward Cullen? Your roommate? I thought he was gay." I couldn't help rolling my eyes and trying not to snicker. I couldn't wait to share that tidbit with Edward when he came home.

"He's not gay dad," I huffed, pretending to be put out instead of highly amused.

"Well, uh, that's good I guess. Does he make you happy?"

"He does." I couldn't help the wistful, throaty tone of my voice as I thought of Edward. At least it would lend some credibility to the lie.

"Okay, well, I guess that's all I can ask for then. When are you coming home again?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, we're coming home next weekend. Carlisle and Esme are renewing their wedding vows for their 30th wedding anniversary and Edward and I are attending."

"Oh, right, I got that invitation a few weeks ago. I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yep. I can't wait. I miss you, daddy." I couldn't help the little tear that trickled from my eye. I really did miss my dad. He was my rock. He wasn't an especially emotional or affectionate man, but I knew he would do anything for me. And I missed him, especially at times like this. The last time I had my heart broken, back in high school when I found out Mike Newton was cheating on me with Jessica Stanley, he sat on my bed and smoothed my hair for hours as I cried into my pillows. He did his best to reassure me and make me feel better. He even brought me a pint of coffee ice cream that we shared as we sat on my bed. I knew he couldn't have been comfortable trying to mend his teenage daughter's broken heart- that was usually a mother's job. But he did his best, and I couldn't have loved him more for it.

"I miss you too, pork chop. See you soon. And tell Edward I can't wait to see him again so we can have a talk." I couldn't help but snicker as the line went dead. Oh, to be a fly on the wall during that conversation.

I managed to successfully avoid Edward for the remainder of the week. It was astonishingly easy, given that we had lived together for 2 years and I knew his schedule as well as I knew my own. Towards the end of the week, though, he came home unexpectedly, a triumphant smile on his face as he burst into the apartment to find me at the stove cooking myself dinner. I quickly finished cooking- I liked my pasta al dente anyway- and fled to my room, making excuses about homework and exams to grade. I didn't stick around long enough to see the smile fall from his face.

So, except those few incidents where he tried to catch me off guard, we didn't see each other all week. Unfortunately, now it was Friday, D-Day. And we had a 4 hour car-ride to Forks ahead of us.

After a 30 minute pep talk with myself, I dragged my bags out of my room and tried to act natural.

"Ready to go there, Champ?" I asked, while wearing my signature smirk. He looked rather surprised to see me talking to him as he sat watching TV.

"Uh, yeah, let's get going," he replied warily. He was looking at me like I might go off at any minute. I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh. At least I wasn't the only uncomfortable with this arrangement.

The first 45 minutes of the car ride was excruciating. We didn't speak more than two words to each other and any music was conspicuously absent. The tension in the car was too much and I just snapped.

"Listen, Edward. If you don't want to do this, that's fine. I was just trying to do you a favor, it's not a big deal." Yes, that's it. Turn the tables on him. Make it seem like he's the one who has been avoiding me for the past week and acting all weird. He'll never see it coming!

"What are you talking about? That's ridiculous! I am still in." My nefarious plan worked. He was suddenly defensive and slightly angry. And massively hotter as his jaw clenched and unclenched in time with his hands on the steering wheel.

"Okay, fine. So, are you looking to not having to listen to the 'we'll love you no matter who you love' speech from your parents?" This broke the tension and we spent the next 3 hours talking and laughing like the good old days.

We finally pulled up in front of Casa de Cullen around 5 p.m. Immediately, Esme was upon us as we unbuckled our seat belts and climbed out of Edward's Volvo (another reason everyone thought he was gay- only gay guys and soccer moms drive Volvos).

"Edward," she cried as she threw her arms around his neck. He had just seen her two weekends ago when her and Carlisle came to Seattle, but she was acting as though he had been a prisoner of war for years. After final relinquishing her hold on her son's neck, she turned to me. I was quickly enveloped in an equally crushing hug. Before she released me, Esme whispered in my ear, "Welcome to family, Bella. It's about time." I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes at the sentiment. I only wished it was the truth. I forced a strained smile on my face as I followed Esme and Edward into the house.

"It's so good to have you guys home. Since Charlie is on duty most of the weekend, you'll be staying with us Bella. Edward, why don't you take your guys' things up to your room." Edward paused mid-stride and looked at his mother with shock on his face at her subtle declaration that we would be sharing a room.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I'm not old fashioned enough to believe that you two don't share a bed in Seattle. Now go on and get cleaned up for dinner." Without another word, Esme disappeared into the kitchen. Edward and I stared at each other for a minute before I shrugged my shoulders and led the way upstairs to Edward's room. When I reached his door, I walked in, threw my bag on his couch and plopped down on my back on his queen sized bed.

"Bella, listen, you don't have to-"

"No, Edward. It's fine. I'll sleep on the couch. It'll only help the charade if your parents think we're sleeping together. Don't worry about it."

"I do worry about it. You're not sleeping on the couch. You take my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Edward, that is ridiculous. I am not kicking out of your bed. I will sleep on the couch. End of story."

**EPOV**

Fuck, Bella is the most stubborn person I have ever met in my life. This weekend is seriously going to kill me if she continues on like this. She has been avoiding me all week and it has been driving me fucking crazy. I thought things were getting better between us in the car after she cracked that joke, but now it seemed like things were right back to where they were yesterday.

I finally got smart and gave up, realizing that Bella was even more stubborn than I was, if that was possible. If she really wanted to sleep on my couch so bad, then who am I to stand in her way? After acquiescing I stomped off to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Hours later, after getting the third degree from my parents during dinner, I decided I needed to go for a run. My parents were relentless during dinner. It was obvious that my mother was overjoyed about Bella and I. She kept winking at me throughout the meal and I though maybe she had gotten a piece of chicken in her eye or something. I felt kind of bad about lying to my mom, but she seemed to fucking happy I couldn't bear to tell her the truth. She kept asking me why it took so long for me to pull my head out of my ass and see what an amazing woman Bella was. I don't think I've ever seen Bella blush so much.

It turned out, I was really grateful for that uncomfortable conversation Bella and I had on Sunday night. That woman should write a book about how to be an excellent beard. She nailed it. My mother _did_ end up asking how we decided to finally be together after all these years, and I was thankful to have the perfect answer, just as we had rehearsed.

It was a bit more of a stretch to hold Bella's hand and nuzzle her during dinner. She was incredibly stiff at first and I thought for sure it wouldn't work, but eventually she relaxed into me and even graced me with a brilliant smile. My parents had no problem buying that we were in love. Score!

With this thought, I found myself back in front of my house, sweating profusely from my 5 mile run. The house was dark, it was 9:30 at night after all and my parents were surely already in bed. In an effort not to wake them, I quietly entered the house and crept up the stairs to my room. I noticed my door partially cracked, with a dim light coming through the opening. As I got closer, I could hear Bella's voice speaking with someone.

"I dunno, Ang. I think this was a really bad idea… I don't think I'm going to make it through this weekend without my heart being ripped to shreds. To know that this all just an act to him, that I can never really have this, it's crushing… I know, Angela, but he's my best friend, I can't lose him… No, of course I can't tell him. He'd run in the complete opposite direction. He has made it perfectly clear that he could never think of me like that… Pfft. Angela, let's face it. We both know I'm not blonde, 5'9" with a bra size that's bigger than my IQ. He'll only ever see me as just Bella." I couldn't tear myself away. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on her private conversation with her friend, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It had to be some mistake.

"I think I'm going to start looking for another apartment when we get back to Seattle… Of course I'm not going to tell him, not until I find something else. I just don't think I can do it anymore. I can't spend every day and every night with him in a platonic relationship anymore. Not when I want so much more… Angela, I already told you, I can't tell him!... And say what exactly? 'Edward, so, this might sound a little weird, but I've been in love with you for the past 5 years. Can I have your babies?' Something tells me that wouldn't go over too well… No, he's out running or something, I don't know. He can't even stand to be in the same room with me if we don't have to pretend for his parents… Fine, I'll think about it… Okay, have a good night. Love you, Ange."

Consider my mind blown. I had no idea that Bella felt that way about me. She was talking about me, right? I hadn't even considered dating Bella as an option. We had been friends since we were 16 years old. Sure, I had a crush on her when she first moved to Forks. Who didn't? She was beautiful. But she made it quite clear from the get-go that she wasn't interested in dating anyone. Instead she wanted to focus on school and getting a scholarship to UW. So, I took what I could get and befriended her. The rest, as they say, is history. Until now.

I'm not going to lie and act like it never bothered me when Bella didn't come home after a night of clubbing. I always worried about her and wanted to know that she was safe. I also wanted to be sure she was being treated right by whatever douche she ended up going home with. I couldn't really begrudge her a sex life because lord knows I wasn't shy about mine.

With these thoughts running through my head, I quickly slunk back down the hallway and downstairs. I immediately went to the liquor cabinet in the den and pulled out a bottle of Patron and a glass. I poured myself a few hearty swigs of the clear liquid before slouching down on the couch and tossing the drink back. I can't even tell you how many times I refilled that glass while I thought about what Bella had said.

I vaguely remember being roused in the middle of the night and dragged into my room. The next thing I knew, my mother was in my room pushing my drapes open and telling me to get out of bed. I looked around confused for a bit, but couldn't see Bella anywhere in my room.

"Bella's downstairs, dear. Maybe you'd know that if you hadn't drank an entire bottle of tequila last night. Is everything all right, Edward? I noticed that Bella slept on the couch. Did you two have a fight?"

"Uh, no, mom. She must have slept over there because I'm active sleeper when I'm drunk. I've been known to accidentally kick people in the kidneys before," I lied. I was pretty sure I didn't move a muscle last night after I flopped into my bed.

After dragging myself out of bed and into the shower, I made my way downstairs. When I arrived in the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs invaded my senses and I had to run to the hall bathroom to wretch. Moments after emptying my stomach I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Bella standing over me holding a glass of water, with a nervous look on her face.

"Edward, are you okay?" Instead of answering her, I just moaned and heaved again.

"What happened last night? Why did I come downstairs at 2 am to find you passed out on the couch with the bottle of Patron cradled to you?"

"Um, I don't really remember. I just wanted to have a drunk and watch TV, I must have gotten carried away," I lied. The memory of what I overhead last night came flooding back to me and I laid my head wearily on the toilet seat.

"Okay, well, drink this. I'll leave you some toast in the kitchen. Your mom and I are going to the spa for the day so she can get ready for tonight. Sleep it off, okay? They need you tonight."

Fuck, my parents vow renewal was tonight. The entire town of Forks and most of the surrounding areas would be there. The last thing I wanted to do was stand up in front of hundreds of people. What I really wanted was to crawl into my bed and sleep for 3 weeks, maybe longer.

After eating the toast that Bella thoughtfully made for me, I crawled back to my room, moaning as my aching body touched the sheets.

9 hours later I was standing in front of the gazebo in our back yard next to my dad. It turned out to be a beautiful night. For once, it wasn't raining. The air had a slight breeze, causing the gauze hanging from the gazebo to flutter in the breeze. The air smelled of lilacs and hydrangeas from my mother's gardens. The sun had begun to set, creating a beautiful wash of pinks and oranges across the sky.

The music changed slightly, to signal that the show was starting. The crowd stood, obscuring my view of the door that my mother would exit out of. As I stared at the space she would appear in, I was surprised to see Bella walking down the aisle. I remembered quite quickly that my mother had asked her to be her maid of honor, as she was the closest thing to a daughter my mother had. It was only fair since I was my father's best man.

Bella looked absolutely breathtaking. Her long brown hair was down, in softly rolling waves. The breeze blew a strand across her face and she blushed slightly before tucking it behind her ear.

Her dress was a gorgeous a plum color. It flowed softly and showed a tempting amount of her cleavage. She looked like a dream in it. Before last night, I probably wouldn't have thought twice about it. I mean, I always knew Bella was a beautiful girl, but I never really dared to imagine that us being together was a possibility so I just chose not to think about it. But now, god, how did I go so long without realizing what was right in front of me? I've spent years bedding women who were all wrong for me. Sure, they were good looking, in a FHM magazine sort of way. But they had no substance. They couldn't make me laugh the way she could. They wouldn't take care of me when I was drunk like she did. They certainly wouldn't overcome their fear of being the center of attention to serve as my mother's maid of honor like Bella did. God, what a fucking idiot I am.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella as she walked toward me. Thankfully, she was too focused on not tripping and staring at her feet to notice me ogling her. When she reached the end of the aisle, she took her place and finally looked up. When she saw me, the grin that spread across her face was infectious and I couldn't help returning it. We locked eyes for several seconds before I noticed that my mother was halfway down the aisle. I forced my gaze away from Bella and tried to focus on the recommitment ceremony happening mere steps from me, but I couldn't. All I could see was Bella. She kept her eyes firmly on my parents, but their glazed appearance made me believe she was absorbing a word of what was being said either.

I heard Pastor Webber re-announce my parents as husband and wife, followed by catcalls from the crowd as my parents cemented their union with a kiss. They walked down the aisle hand in hand, and I reached over to take Bella's as we followed them into the open area of the garden. We spent the next 20 minutes taking photos, and I'm sure I had a silly grin on my face the entire time. For the first time in I can't remember how long, I was happy. And it was all because I was imagining a future with Bella.

**BPOV**

The ceremony was beautiful, what I actually noticed of it, anyway. It was really hard to focus with Edward standing across from me looking delectable in his crisp black suit with the skinny black tie. I was still in a daze as he reached for my hand and practically dragged me back down the aisle.

The next half hour was spent mingling and posing for photos. Edward had this weird shit eating grin on his face the whole time and I could only chalk it up to the fact that he was half in the bag already. Fuck him for not sharing.

I spent the majority of the time thinking about the day I spent with Esme getting ready. Esme had become like a mother to me in every way over the last 8 years. When she had first asked me to be her maid of honor, I cried like a baby on her shoulder.

My own mother was MIA- somewhere in Majorca last time I heard. But Esme, she was always there for me, no matter what. She loved me unconditionally, regardless of how much trouble I got into in high school. It was her that my dad called for advice when Mike and I broke up. It was her that I told about my college acceptance letters, after my father, of course. I shared everything with her, and she supported me all the way. The least I could do was support her on such a wonderful day like today.

After we had been thoroughly waxed and kneaded at the spa, we returned to the house for a light lunch while the hairstylists she hired worked their magic. Once we were deemed acceptable by Giorgio, our hair dresser, we were left alone for a few minutes before it was time to get dressed. Esme disappeared into her dressing room for a few minutes before returning with something clutched in her hand.

"Bella, I can't begin to tell you how happy Carlisle and I are that you and Edward finally together. We've been expecting this since the first day he brought you home after school to study. Since then, you have truly become like a daughter to me," she paused for a second, before looking down and opening the blue velvet box in her hand. "This ring was my mother's. It was meant to be passed on to my daughter. Even though I didn't give birth to you, you are my daughter in every way Bella. And someday, you will be in name also. That's why I want you to have this."

Esme thrust a beautiful platinum ring into my hand. It had a round pink stone in the center, encircled by dozens of tiny diamonds. It was so beautiful; I couldn't help but cry at the sentiment, and the fact that I absolutely didn't deserve it. Something this precious should never be given to someone who so willfully deceived their adoptive mother.

"Esme, this is so beautiful, but I can't accept it."

"Shush, Bella. Of course you can. You and Edward are meant to be together, it was meant to be yours," she replied, grasping my hand in hers and sliding the ring onto the third finger on my right hand.

"No, really, Esme, we're not-" just as I was about to confess my treachery, Esme silenced me again.

"Enough, no matter what happens, that ring is yours, as my daughter. I love you." God, could this day get any worse? I am definitely going to hell for accepting this treasure.

I was brought back to the present by the sound of glasses clinking, signaling the beginning of dinner. I quickly found my seat between Edward and his cousin Emmett. Emmett and his sister Alice lived in Tacoma, so we saw them pretty often and I got to be good friends with them over the years.

"Bellie Boo! How the heck are ya?" Emmett practically yelled.

"Hi, Em. I'm good. How are you?"

"Oh, you know, big pimpin' an' all that."

"Seriously? Big pimpin? You do know that it's not 1999, right?" I laughed.

"Big pimpin' my ass. He sits home all day and plays Guitar Hero. What a pimp," chimed in Alice. Her face suddenly took on a manic expression and she jumped up and ran around Emmett to my side.

"Oh my god, Bella! What is that on your finger?" she practically shrieked. Several tables turned around to look at the commotion, obviously having heard her exclamation. One of those tables included my father's. His expression was instantly murderous as he stared between my hand and Edward.

"Relax, everybody," I announced to the guests. "It's on the right hand!"

"Jesus Christ Alice! Was that really necessary?" I hissed at her. I turned back around in my chair and noticed Edward looking oddly at the ring his mother had given me. I wonder if he recognized it.

"Well, where did you get it?" Emmett interjected.

"Well, Nancy," I said to him, "Esme gave it to me this morning." I faintly heard Edward gasp beside me but chose to ignore him for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, he chose that moment to grasp my right hand in his and inspect the ring carefully, running his thumb over the back of my hand soothingly. The boy sure put on a good show for everyone.

"So, Alice, how's Jasper?" With my stealthy change of subject, Alice was off and running. If there was one thing she never got tired of talking about, it was herself. She chatted about her boyfriend, school and the like until dinner was over. After the dishes were cleared, everyone stood up and started to mingle.

I wandered away and found my dad talking to Mr. and Mrs. Newton, Mike's parents. We said our polite hellos and just as I was about to wander on to the next group, I felt a heavy arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Bells! It's so good to see you, it's been too long," exclaimed the nasal voice of Mike Newton. Ugh, kill me now. As if this day couldn't get any worse.

"Mike," I answered curtly while trying to extricate myself from his grip. I don't remember his arm being that heavy in high school. My struggle seemed to be in vain until I felt a smooth hand slip into mine and pull me into a soft embrace.

"Newton," Edward's voice sneered from above me. With that, Edward leaned into my ear, completely cutting off Mike from any conversation with me. The boy was smooth, I'll give him that.

"Let's dance, baby," he said softly, allowing his warm breath to caress my neck and ear. I nodded my head, suddenly mute from the sensation of him so close to me. He pulled me onto the dance floor with him as Van Morrison's Crazy Love played in the background. He pulled me in close to his body and I laid my head on his firm chest.

I felt his breath on my neck again as he moved us around the dance floor. Suddenly, I felt warm, wet lips on the skin of my neck, right below my ear. I couldn't contain the squeak I let out at the feeling.

"Edward," I hissed. "No one is even looking right now, so you can stop." But he didn't stop. He kept moving his mouth along my neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling along my sensitive skin.

I couldn't help it, I gave in. I cocked my head to the side, giving him more room to work, and I could feel him smirk against my flesh. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme with a beaming smile on her face as she watched us move. I rubbed my thumb over the smooth surface of the ring she gave me and the wave of guilt and remorse rushed over me, stronger than my longing to feel Edward's mouth on me.

I quickly pushed him away from me. He wasn't expecting it, so what little strength I had actually worked in getting him off of me.

"What the hell, Bella?" he hissed under his breath at me as he tried to pull me back into his arms.

By this point the tears had started to well up in my eyes and a few had breached the levy and overflowed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered. "I can't do this anymore, I can't. I'm sorry." And with that, I ran off the dance floor and headed into the house.

I pushed my way through the kitchen full of the catering staff and up the stairs. I had no idea where I was going to go. I couldn't go to Edward's room, so I figured any unlocked room would do. I ended up in the guest room on the second floor. I flung the door open, but I didn't even have time to shut it, much less lock it, before Edward charged in right behind me.

"What the hell is going on Bella? Are you okay? What happened?" he plead with me, begging for an answer as he ran his hands up and down my bare arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't pretend to be your girlfriend anymore. It's too hard. It hurts too much. I'll have Charlie drive me back to Seattle tonight or tomorrow morning and I'll stay with Angela until I can find another place to live. I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a new roommate," I rambled, staring at the lapels of his jacket as his hands gripped my arms.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Moving out? Why would you move out?"

"Jesus Edward! You really want to know? You really to know why I have to move out? It's because I'm fucking in love with you, you prick!" I screamed at him, my voice breaking through the tears. "I have been in love with you for 5 fucking years. I have watched you parade every no class skank in Seattle through your bedroom the entire time. Every fucking time, it broke my heart. Do you have idea what it felt like to have to make polite small talk with the women who got to make love to the man I wanted but couldn't have? It fucking sucked! I hoped and prayed that one day you would come around and see me standing right in front of you. I can't do it anymore. It's obvious to me that you'll never feel the same way. I have to leave. I can't stand it anymore." I barely got the last words out before my knees buckled and I lay in a crumpled heap on the floor trying to catch my breath through the deluge of tears.

**EPOV**

Holy shit. I have never seen anything like that in my life. I didn't really have time to process Bella's diatribe before I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned to see my parents standing in the open doorway of the bedroom watching everything unfold. I started to bend down so that I could get Bella off the floor, but I felt my father's hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Leave her be, son. Let your mother talk to her."

"I can't. I can't leave. She has to know. She can't leave." I muttered as I tried to stave off the panic attack that was quickly consuming me. I felt my father lead me out of the room and sit me down on the couch in my old bedroom. I could still smell Bella on the pillows.

"Edward, what's going on? Were you and Bella really only pretending to be together? Why?" my father asked. His voice sounded disappointed. There's nothing worse than knowing that your parents are disappointed in you.

"I was just so sick and tired of you and mom giving me the whole 'we love you no matter what' speech. I just wanted you to believe me for once that I wasn't gay. So I talked Bella into pretending to be my girlfriend. God it sounds so fucking stupid when I say it out loud," I huffed as I threw my head back into the couch cushions.

"Yeah, it is pretty fucking stupid," my father said. I couldn't help but smirk at the uncharacteristic swearing, even if he was just quoting me.

"Edward, we never meant to make you uncomfortable. And we certainly never meant for you to think we didn't believe you. We raised you to be open and honest with us, so when you said you weren't gay, we believed you. You've always told us the truth. Until now, that is."

"I know, Dad. I really fucked up. I swear I didn't know how she felt until last night. I overheard her talking on the phone to her friend, and she was talking about her feelings for me. I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I did. And it made me realize what a complete fucking moron I have been for the past 8 years. I always just kind of assumed that Bella was untouchable. She was too good for anyone in Forks, so I just never even let myself think of her like that. Fuck." I sighed, running my hands through my hair and tugging at it.

"Well, Edward. Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, as they say, or something like that," my dad chuckled.

I wanted to scream at him that this was no laughing matter, but I didn't.

"Listen, give your mother a few more minutes with her, and then you two really need to sit down and talk. Okay? I'm going to get back to my party. Remember, I love you and you're a good man." He stood up, leaning down to kiss me on the top of my head before turning to leave the room.

I allowed myself to wallow for a few minutes before I heard the door across the hall open and then close again. Seconds later, my door opened and my mother entered the room. I immediately stood up and made my way toward the door, intent on going to Bella. My mother's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Give her some time. She is still really upset. She asked me to go find Charlie and have him take her back to his place. I managed to convince her not to head to Seattle tonight, but she is determined to go tomorrow to start packing before you get back."

"Fuck," I roared as I punched my first through the drywall next to the door.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! That is enough. You will pay to fix my wall. You're not too old to take you over my knee young man." I could hear Emmett snickering from downstairs. _Great, I will never live this one down._

I turned around; head hung in shame, and flopped face first onto my couch. I snuggled my face into the pillow that Bella used last night. If I smothered myself, it would be okay because she would be the last thing I smelled.

I sat like that for a few minutes, until I was sure that I had heard my mother retreat back downstairs. Then I stealthily got up and crept across the hall. I opened the guest room door as silently as I could, and the sight in front of me broke my heart.

Bella was curled up on the giant bed, facing the window. She looked so tiny in the middle of the king sized mattress, so broken. The shaking of her shoulders and her sniffling practically brought me to my knees.

I had no idea if she knew I was there or not, so I crept to the bed and laid down behind her, pulling her body to me. She stiffened in my arms and I could hear her struggling to regain her breath.

"Go away Edward," she croaked.

"I can't," I responded. There was no way I could be away from her now. Not when she was in so much pain and it was my fault.

She was quiet for a while before I felt her shoulders stiffen.

"Is this fun for you Edward?" she snarled at me. "Do you get off on knowing that yet another stupid woman spends her time pining for you?"

"Stop," I whispered into her neck. She tried to pull away from me, but I only held on tighter.

"I'm exhausted. It's been 8 fucking years, Edward. I don't have it in me to do it anymore. I'm sorry." I could hear her start to cry again and felt my eyes glaze over a bit in response.

"Then don't, Bella. Don't do it anymore. Don't pretend. But don't go," I begged.

"And what? Continue to live with you, watch you fuck randoms and eventually marry one and have babies? Watch as Esme welcomes a _real _daughter into her family? Watch you and your dad teach your son how to play baseball? No thanks. I don't deserve that." She sounded so sad and resigned. And I felt like such a colossal ass.

"Bella," I said as I struggled to turn her body towards me. She was pretty intent on staying put, but I managed to rotate her. She still refused to meet my gaze and instead focused on the area around my adams apple.

I tilted her chin up so she would be forced to look at me, but she just scrunched her eyes closed. I almost chuckled at how stubborn and childlike she was being, but it would have been inappropriate given the circumstances.

Instead, I leaned in and kissed her. She froze and her eyes popped open, gazing at me. I closed my eyes first and moved my lips across hers. She remained rigid, but relaxed minutely as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. She gasped and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, tasting her for the first time.

I couldn't believe I waited 8 years for this. She tasted so good, like champagne and strawberries. I continued to push my tongue into her mouth, massaging hers, coaxing her into action.

After a few moments, she began to respond, tentatively at first, and then with a passion I'd never experienced. She wove her hands into my hair as I pulled her body closer to me, desperate to feel her pressed against me.

Vaguely, off in the distance, I heard the door open and then close quickly afterwards. I took the opportunity to pull away to catch my breath. I rested my forehead against Bella's and watched her face for her reaction.

Slowly, her eyes opened again and she looked at me. She pulled back, so our foreheads were no longer touching and she stared at me for a solid thirty seconds, searching my eyes for something.

"Why?" she said. She didn't have to say anything else, but I knew what she was asking.

"Because I'm a fucking moron," I responded. With that her eyes started to well up with tears and she struggled to free herself from my arms. I couldn't let her go though; instead I pulled her closer to me.

"Fuck, no, that's not what I meant. Fuck," I sighed. "Here's the thing, Bella. I kissed you because there will never be another random. I'm never going to marry one of those bimbos. I'm never going to have kids with them and let Esme call them her daughter. The reason I've never had a real relationship with anyone is because none of them were you. No one has ever measured up to you. None of them have made me laugh like you do, or laughed at my stupid jokes. None of them got my inane pop-culture references or could maintain a conversation about the benefits of mac and cheese like you. None of them would have made me toast and stayed with me while I puked up a bottle of tequila. It took me a long fucking time to figure out that I have always compared every woman I've ever met to you. When you first moved to Forks, I had the biggest crush on you. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But you made it clear to every single boy who asked you out that first year that you weren't interested. You were so focused on school and getting a scholarship. God, I loved that about you. When no one else gave a shit or it wasn't _cool_ to be smart, you didn't care. You read Jane Austen and Emily Bronte anyway, and you never once apologized for it. Anyway, when you made it clear that you wouldn't date anyone in Forks, I sort of put you out of my mind as a dating prospect. I settled for being your friend. I never let myself think of you as anything but my friend for 8 years. The day you accepted a date with Mike Newton was the day that I gave up on anything romantic between you and I. When I found out a week after your first date that he slept with Jess, I flipped out. I was on my way to beat the shit out of him before Jasper intercepted me. I probably would have killed Mike that night if Jasper hadn't stopped me. Fuck, okay, that's beside the point. Bella, the point is, that I've stopped being so fucking stupid and oblivious and I've opened to my eyes to what has been right in front of me the entire time. It's you, Bella. It always has been."

I was out of breath after the speech and closed my eyes for a moment to clear my head and make sure I said everything I needed to say. When I reopened my eyes, Bella was frozen, just staring at me. Her eyes were wide and she was gnawing on her bottom lip. I wanted to kiss it free, but I didn't want to overstep. The ball was in her court now.

"When?" was all she said.

"I finally realized it last night," I hesitated before continuing. But I figured that I might as well be completely honest. "I heard you talking to Angela on the phone."

Bella inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes. A few moments later, with eyes still closed she asked, "Is that why you went all Tara Reid last night with that bottle of tequila? Was the thought of being with me so bad that you had to drink yourself silly?"

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I drank so much because I felt like a stupid fucker. I spent last night thinking about why I never realized it before."

After several silent minutes, Bella muttered into my shirt, "That's all well and good, Edward. But you still haven't said the words. It's not real until you say the words."

I took a few deep breaths before grabbing Bella's face between both of my hands. I kissed her chastely once before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Bella, I am and have always been, completely in love with you. I love you, Bella." I watched as tears welled in her eyes and a few slipped down her cheeks. I brushed them away with my thumbs and waited for a response.

"I… I, I need some time, Edward," she whispered.

Okay, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but she didn't tell me she hated me, so I guess it was a start.

"Okay, Baby. Let's just go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow." She nodded and snuggled closer to me.

I didn't want to sleep in the guestroom. I wanted to hold Bella in my own bed. I got up and scooped her into my arms. She threw her arms around my neck and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

I walked us across the hall to my room and pushed the door open. I didn't bother to turn on the light since we were going straight to sleep anyway. Of course, that turned out to be idiotic. I managed to trip over something on my floor and was barely able to maintain my hold on Bella as we fell forward into my couch.

Unfortunately, my couch wasn't as soft as I was used to, and it let out a rather loud grunt and a "what the hell?"

"Emmett, what the fuck are you doing in my room?" I yelled.

"Dude, I thought you might need a friend, so I figured I'd crash here tonight."

"Thanks, but get the fuck out. And take your stupid shoes with you. I almost killed us."

"All right, all right. I'm going. Night kids, don't do anything I would do."

Once my door shut behind him, I sat back on my knees. Bella was now perched on the edge of the couch and the light streaming in the windows from the backyard celebration illuminated her pale skin. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't help but reach a hand out and caress the swell of her cheek.

"Edward?" she asked. I hummed in response to let her know that I was listening.

"Thank you for everything you said. I had no idea that you felt that way when I first moved to Forks. I said no to everyone because you were the only one I wanted to go out with. You should have asked me," she smirked, punching me lightly in the chest. When she tried to pull her hand back I grabbed it and pulled her closer, having her straddle my lap. I went to wrap my arms around her back, intent on hugging her and holding her close, but she pulled back. Instead, she leaned forward and claimed my mouth and in a gentle, sweet kiss. I moved my hands to cup either side of her neck as she wound her hands into my hair. After a few minutes, she broke our kiss.

"Edward, I love you. I have always loved you," she whispered into the dark room.

"Bella, I love you too, so much," I said with conviction.

"Make love to me," she murmured into my neck.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was not expecting that, at all.

"No, Bella. I want to take you out on a date first, I want to do this right."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. We've been best friends for 8 years; we know everything there is to know about each other. Please? I need you."

As she said this, she began loosening the tie I was still wearing. I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was practically begging me to have sex with her and I was intent on turning her down.

"I don't think-"

"Shh, don't think, Edward. I need to feel you," and with that, she silenced me with a searing kiss.

In a rather miraculous moment of sanity, I realized we were still on the floor. I pulled us to our feet, not breaking our kiss. By this time, Bella had half of my shirt unbuttoned.

"Bella," I whispered reverently as she began kissing my collarbones and down along my chest. Once she had pushed my shirt off my shoulders, she pulled back and reached behind her, removing the belt of her dress. I just stood there, watching as she pulled the side zipper down on her dress and shrugged it off her shoulders. The purple fabric pooled at her feet, revealing the goddess in front of me.

Bella stood, bathed in the soft glow filtering through my windows wearing a creamy satin and lace bra with matching panties or shorts or something. I'd never seen anything like them before- they looked sort of old fashioned, yet incredibly sexy.

I just stood and gawked at her. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open in awe. I'd been with my fair share of women, but none of them looked like Bella. She was firm, yet soft, in all the right places. Her skin glowed and the blush that graced her cheeks was more than alluring.

I took a step toward the beauty, placing my hands on her hips. My thumbs rubbed her exposed skin as my mouth caressed her neck and shoulders with reverent kisses. I was amazed that this gorgeous woman was willing to bare herself to me. After all the hurt and heartache I had caused her, she could forgive me and still wanted me. I felt like such an asshole for the years of empty flings with vapid bimbos.

"So much time wasted," I murmured against her skin. She tilted her head back, giving me more space to worship her long neck.

Bella's hands found their way between our bodies and she agilely unbuttoned and unzipped my suit pants. They fell to the ground and I struggled to remove my shoes and kick off my pants while continuing my assault on Bella's torso.

Once I managed to divest myself of pants and shoes, she pushed me away from her neck and began peppering my torso in hot, wet kisses. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as she circled her tongue around my left nipple.

God, she felt so good. I'd been with quite a few women in my young life, but I'd never been emotionally invested in any of them. The difference it made when you were in love with someone really was remarkable. _Christ, I sound like such a girl._

While I was musing about feelings and shit, Bella had worked her way down my torso and was softly nibbling on my hip bones. Her fingers teased the waistband of my boxer briefs and would occasionally slip under the elastic. I growled at her teasing and she let out the sweetest giggle before yanking the shorts away from my hips and down my legs. Before I had a chance to register what was happening, Bella was on her knees in front of me, helping me step out of my underwear. Instead of standing up immediately, she began placing long, slow kisses along my legs, starting at my feet and working her way up. I wove my hands into her soft hair as she neared my groin. Her kisses became harder and wetter as she approached my aching cock. Bella's tongue snaked out to taste the pre-cum leaking out of the tip as her soft, warm hand gripped the base of my shaft.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned. She grinned up at me before taking the head into her mouth. She hummed around me before plunging her mouth down on me. She was so hot and wet and she felt fucking amazing. I allowed her to work for a few minutes, but it soon became too much as my legs became shaky with the ecstasy.

I couldn't let this be all be about me. She had to know how I felt, and I intended to show her.

When she had paused to lick around the head again, I pulled her hair back and dragged her to her feet. I attacked her mouth with mine, plunging my tongue into her. I'd never wanted anyone as much as I wanted Bella at that moment.

While we kissed, I managed to unhook her silky bra and push it off her shoulders. As I continued my assault on her mouth, I worked my hand between us to cup her breasts.

God, her tits were amazing, and I hadn't even seen them yet. I pulled away from her mouth to trail kisses down her neck to her chest. I drew back slightly to take in her bare breasts in front of me. They were a perfect, creamy handful with small pink nipples that were pebbled from my earlier ministrations. I leaned forward to take one into my mouth. She tasted wonderful and I couldn't help but get more turned on by the moans coming from deep in her chest.

"Fuck, Edward. That feels so good, don't stop," she whimpered. I think she might have actually purred a little bit as I cupped the other mound in hand. I slowly sunk to my knees in front of her, moving my kisses down across her stomach. I caressed her sides with my hands until I reached the waistband of her underwear. I paused and looked up into her face, seeking confirmation that this was really what she wanted.

She nodded her head, and that was all I needed. I gently lowered her panties, peppering kisses across each slowly exposed inch of skin. I was shocked when I realized that Bella was completely waxed. You would think as her roommate, I would know something like that, but she never mentioned any spa appointments or anything to me. But fuck, it was hot.

I groaned out loud at the sight of Bella's pussy. She giggled and asked, "Do you like it?" I couldn't even speak, so instead I just nodded before diving in and kissing her bare lips. I quickly stood up and picked Bella up by the waist, throwing her onto my bed. I leaned over her and she began to scoot backwards toward the headboard. When she reached the pillows, she laid her head down and pulled me to her. Both of our bodies were bare now, skin on skin. She kissed me, but I pulled away to kiss the length of her body. I needed to taste her. I was a man on a mission.

And what a fucking mission it was. When I finally reached her kitty, as she liked to call it, I dove in with gusto. I had never liked going down on girls before- you just never knew what you were going to encounter down there with the random hook-ups. But with Bella, I knew it would be divine. And it certainly was. I couldn't get enough of her as I lapped at her folds, gently biting down on her clit as two of my fingers massaged her from the inside. Her moaning had groans became louder and her hands had worked their way into my hair. She was breathing heavy, almost to the point where I thought she might hyperventilate. I smiled against her skin and she responded, "Shut up, it feels so good, get back to work."

I loved that she could still be playful during such an intimate moment. I removed my fingers from inside of her and she let out a little whining noise, but I quickly replaced them with my tongue. I couldn't get close enough to her, so I thrust my tongue in and out of her, curling it upward as my fingers worked her clit in circles. It wasn't long before I felt her tense around my tongue and my mouth was flooded with her release. She screamed my name and clenched my hair to the point that it was almost painful. I continued to softly stroke her with my tongue as she came down and her breathing slowed to a healthier pace. She tugged softly on my hair indicating that she wanted me to move back up her body. I peppered kisses up her torso and chest, before she grabbed my neck and pulled my mouth to hers. She immediately reached her tongue out to lick my lips before thrusting it into my mouth. She moaned as she tasted herself on me and I couldn't help the growl that came from my chest.

I'm not really sure why it's so hot when a woman tastes her own cum on a guy, but it really, _really_ is. Maybe it's because it makes us think that she likes the taste of pussy and I could eventually talk her into a threesome. Although, I don't think I'd want to share Bella, even if it was with another woman. That would be hot, I want to be the only one getting her off.

She pulled away from our fervent kisses and bit her lip slightly before whispering, "Edward, I need to feel you inside me."

Son of a bitch, that is the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me. I looked into her eyes, staring at her, searching. I pecked her on the lips before reaching to my nightstand drawer where I knew I had a few condoms left from my high school days. I felt Bella's hand on my arm and I turned to look at her. She shook her head at me.

"I'm on the pill, and we just got tested. I want to feel you, no barriers." She was right, I had just been tested. I thought it was a good idea after the last skank I had brought home. In the dark of the club and after a few drinks, she looked hot, but in the harsh light of day she looked rather rough.

Even though we both used condoms religiously, I had forced Bella to go with me to the clinic, mainly because I didn't want to go alone, but I thought it was a good idea since she had gone home with a random guy the month prior. Our results came back clean, thank god. I also knew that Bella was on the pill as I had seen the packs in the medicine cabinet.

"Bella, are you sure?" I wanted to make sure that there would be no regrets from tonight. She just nodded her head in response and I lined myself up at her entrance.

I could feel the heat coming off of her and caressing my erection. I rubbed the head of my dick along her folds and coated myself in her previous release and her new wetness. She moaned and I took that as a positive sign. I eased the head of my cock between her folds and into her cunt slowly, sliding just the tip inside first and pausing. She was so fucking warm and wet and soft. She grasped my biceps and pulled, indicating that she wanted more. I allowed myself to ever so slowly slide all the way inside of her body, stopping when our pubic bones touched. I had to stay still for a few seconds to get a grip on myself, otherwise I was going to blow my load in a matter of seconds. Nothing like starting a new relationship as a one pump chump.

I felt Bella wrap her legs around me and lift her hips, trying to coax me into moving. She leaned up to kiss up my neck and felt her teeth nipping at the edge of my jaw between my ear and my chin. Her tongue snaked out and licked at the stubble that had formed there. It was so fucking hot. I slid out of her slowly and pounded back into her once. She moaned out load and I couldn't help the string of curses that spilled from my mouth.

"Fuck, I love your dirty mouth Edward. Your cock feels so fucking good inside of me. Make me come on your cock, I want to milk you dry." Well, that was unexpected to my swearing. I never really pegged Bella as one for the dirty talk, but I definitely was not disappointed.

"Oh my god, Bella. Fuck, your pussy feels amazing. You are so fucking tight and wet," I moaned as I continued to slowly pound in and out of her with previously unmatched intensity.

"I'm always wet for you. There have been so many nights that I've made myself come on my fingers while imagining it was your cock. You make me so fucking wet," Bella whispered into my ear before biting my lobe. I threw my head back and growled as the pace of my hips increased.

"Shit, Fuck, mother fucker," I groaned. "You can't say things like that. You are going to make me come like a 15 year old."

"I want to feel you come inside me Edward. I'm so close," she whimpered breathily against the side of my mouth. She thrust her tongue into my mouth and they battled for dominance. I felt her hand snake down between our bodies and felt her fingers smooth across the base of my dick as it entered her. I moaned even louder at the sensation and concentrated on my rhythm as I felt her knuckles brush my pelvis as she rubbed furiously at her clit.

Between the sounds she was making and the feeling of being inside her, there was no way I could hold out much longer. "God, Bella. I'm so close, I need you to come." I bit her shoulder, probably a little harder than I should have, and her entire body tensed as her pussy gripped my dick. Her orgasm rocked through her and she cried out, cursing and muttering my name repeatedly.

Her body pulled the orgasm right out of me. I saw blinding light behind my eyelids as I came harden then every before. I collapsed on top of Bella, breathing heavily into her neck.

I felt her hand caressing my back soothing circles as I struggled to regain my sanity. I was still inside of her, and my dick hardly softened at all after my orgasm. I rolled slightly to my side to take the bulk of my weight off of Bella, pulling out of her in the process.

I felt bereft without her warm walls surrounding me. I pulled her close into my body, so that her head was resting in the crook of my arm and our legs were intertwined. I kissed the top of her head repeatedly, whispering words of love and devotion as we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
